A World We Never Knew
by Lover of All Things Jubjub
Summary: The gang are thrust into a dangerous world of vampires and vampire slayers? sasusaku, nejiten, hinanaru, shikatema... discontinued until further notice
1. The Fated Night

**HI HI! This is actually a fic I've been working on for some time now. I started a long time ago but then kinda stopped… Anywho… ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto… I always forget to do this…**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

BONK

"Dobe…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME?!!!"

"Be quiet Naruto, we're in Mist High territory,"

"N-Naruto-kun, a-are- you a-alright?"

"Leave him be Hinata-sama, he was fated to be an idiot…"

"Leave her alone Neji and don't forget you still owe me a sparring match,"

BOOM!

"What was that?"

"I don't know… Someone go check it out…"

"How troublesome…"

"Shut it you lazy bum… (IPD: it's not Ino ok?)"

A teenager with spiky raven hair walked out of the darkness. He looked around and motioned for the others to follow him. On queue, a group of teenager followed the first out of the darkness.

"So… what was that noise?" asked the female brunette whose hair was held up in buns.

"I'm not sure Tenten," responded the male brunette with long hair, "just stay by me… you too Hinata-sama."

"H-hai N-Neji-san," was the soft reply of the violet-haired identified as Hinata.

"Are you sure that's them?" whispered a raven haired female hidden in the shadows.

"Ah," responded the red haired male next to her.

"I don't know about you but they sure don't look too powerful,"

"Ah," the girl's brow twitched.

"You know speaking more than one word wouldn't kill you," hissed the girl before the pair disappeared into the night.

"Something doesn't feel right," murmured Neji.

"Something's wrong, we should stay together.." deduced the pineapple hair-styled genius.

"I WANT RAMEN AFTER THIS!" screamed Naruto.

BONK!

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" roared Sakura, "DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO HEAR US?!"

"The troublesome woman's louder than Naruto…"

"I hear you call women troublesome again," growled Temari, "I will personally ensure you can never reproduce!"

"BE QUIET ALL OF YOU!" there was a long and awkward silence as all the teenagers stared at Sasuke… well that was the loudest phrase he'd ever said…

After quite a long while, they slowly nodded and turned away. Sasuke looked as stoic as ever (IDP: BUT IF YOU LOOKED REALLY CLOSELY HE WAS BLUSHING FROM EMBARRASSMENT). Muttering could be heard from all of the teens as they conversed about the amazing anomaly.

"Hehehe," laughed a deep voice as its owner walked from the shadows of a building. All the street lamps on the street suddenly flickered out. It would have been quite a creepy moment if SOMEBODY had not made a very audible and stinky fart.

"NARUTO!" shrieked Sakura with her fist over his head.

"It wasn't me!" he defended, "it was him!" he pointed to the weird man who was sweat dropping at their antics.

"It wasn't me…" grumbled the man, "honestly, I make a nice creepy entrance and it's ruined by some idiots fart."

"HEY!"

insert everyone staring at Shikamaru

"That was you?" asked a horrified Temari.

"Y-NO! NO!" he exclaimed looked embarrassed.

The man coughed drawing the teen's attention again, "as you have all destroyed my creepy entrance, I shall creep you out again! I know you names! HA! There's nothing scarier than some random stranger knowing all of your names!"

"How do you know our names?!" shouted a 'terrified' Sakura, "wait that actually isn't that scary."

"Hehehe, don't think so poorly of me dear Sakura (IDP: so he was telling the truth! That doesn't make him any less cheesy) hehehe," replied the man in a mocking tone as he recovered from previous embarrassment.

The teen's huddled together due to the fact that the man's laugh made him sound like a pedophile.

"What's wrong children? Do I scare you?" drawled the man. He let out a screech and stared at the teenagers again (IDP: the screech makes him insane and the staring makes him a pedophile… could he be Orochimaru?).

Suddenly ten men in dark cloaks with hoods blocking their faces (IDP: coughpedophilescough) appeared and grabbed each of the teenagers.

"So you're Team Yami," began the man as he walked by each of the struggling teenagers, "I have to say, you don't look like it at all… but you," he paused in front of Sakura to slightly cut her cheek allowing some blood to drip from the wound, "are the most special."

"Get your hands off her you freak!" growled Sasuke some how managing to throw the man holding him back off him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" the man cutting Sakura's cheek disappeared to reappear with a knife to Sasuke's throat. His hood had fallen backwards and his pale skin reflected in the moonlight. The scene would have been more frightening if his bald head had not reflected the moonlight in a comical way causing feckless Naruto to burst out laughing, "BE QUIET. I was ordered not supposed to kill any of you… but I'm sure one will stop you all from laughing at me," he moved to knife in a sweeping motion up from Sasuke's neck and forcefully brought it down.

BANG!

The man flew backwards while flames consumed his body. The man let out a dreadful shriek allowing the adolescents to see the sharp teeth which resided in his mouth. In front of him with his hands in the area of where the man's heart would have been was the man who had been restraining Sasuke.

POOF! (IDP: you gotta love my sound effects…)

A young girl appeared from the smoke and stood in the place of the man who had saved Sasuke. She had dark coffee hair in contrast with her bright golden eyes.

The men restraining the other youths charged at the girl only to have multiple sharp stake-like objects thrown their way. Piercing their hearts, the men all let out shrieks like the first had and dissolved to dust. The stakes in turn dissolved to sand and began to contract in size towards a teenage boy who stood in the place of the man who had been restraining Sakura.

He had flaming red hair and olive-green eyes filled to the brim with boredom.

"See Gaara-kun?" started to dark haired girl whose eyes were turning from the golden colour to a dull brown, "I told you they were just a bunch of bozos. They really got to send better vampies if they want the job done."

"Hn," responded the male.

"Come with us," began the girl looking at the adolescents, "it is not safe to talk here… they have more ears than you know."

"Who have more…" questioned (IPD: coughyelledcough) Naruto before Sakura whacked him on the head.

"We are not coming with you," stated Sasuke in a firm tone.

"Oh?" questioned the coffee-haired girl suddenly looking interested (IDP: I LOVE MOOD SWINGS! Oh and the reasons my OC's doing all the talking is cuz Gaara-kun doesn't like talking GOT IT? YOU DID? GOOD!), "A challenge eh? GREAT! I love challenges!!!"

"What happened to being quiet…" muttered her partner.

"She's louder then Naruto," whispered Tenten.

The girl looked at the red-haired boy and said something the teens couldn't hear. She then turned and pouted at the adolescents, "None of you are very nice…"

Sand from the ground and wrapped around the teens' legs. There was a loud shriek causing the mysterious girl and boy to turn. The sand loosened enough for Sasuke to leap from its hold and leap towards the girl. She turned at the last second and disappeared. When she reappeared, she had Sasuke's arm behind his back.

"Please don't be stupid and," she pouted again, "now if you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to."

She released Sasuke and disappeared with the red-haired boy into the night.

Beep beep!

Sakura woke up with a start.

'That was the weirdest dream I ever had,' she thought turning the alarm off.

She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. After, she quickly dressed and took a look in the mirror to see a small scab on her cheek.

'No way… could my dream have been… real?'

"Over here Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked over to her large group of friends.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," started Temari, "I dreamed that we were all in Mist High territory like we planned. Suddenly, some creepy guy jumped out and knew our names! Then a bunch of other creepy guys came out and grabbed us. Then the creepy guy cut Sakura's cheek and Sasuke got mad. The creepy dude put a knife to Sasuke's throat and was going to kill him when this weird girl popped up out of no where and stopped the creepy guy. Then the other people attacked her and this red-haired kid attacked them using sand. It was so weird! Then they attacked us and left…"

Sakura stopped paying attention, 'How could Temari have the same dream as me? Could it be that it actually… no… that's impossible…'

Unnoticed by Sakura, Sasuke was also thinking as she was, 'Could it be that my dream was reality and what is that on Sakura's cheek?'

The gang entered their homeroom class which luckily, they all had together. As usual, Shikamaru fell asleep while Naruto began a fight with his classmate, Kiba. Hinata was attempting to break up their fight not noticing that her cousin, Neji was glancing in her direction protectively while listening to his girlfriend and sparring partner, Tenten talk about her beloved weapons. Sasuke was sitting in the middle of a large crowd consisting purely of his fangirls and fanguys… Sakura was having a quiet conversation with Temari about homework.

"Good morning class," said their teacher Kakashi as he entered the classroom, late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled the class (IDP: except for Sasuke, Neji and their other classmate, Shino… Naruto: I didn't yell either! IDP: like anyone actually believes you).

"Yes," began Kakashi, "but this time I have a good excuse. Allow me to introduce your new classmates."

A strangely familiar dark-haired girl and red-haired entered the room.

"AHHH!" yelled Naruto, "YOU"RE THAT GIRL!"

She gave him a wide smile which made her look a bit like a Cheshire cat, "YAY! Everyone knows me! But they don't know my name… sniffles… OH WELL!" she exclaimed childishly (IDP: and loudly… I think I've gone deaf… poor classmates… loud hyper girl and Naruto… and KIBA too!!! Poor poor classmates' ears), "My name is Akina (IDP: who I promise will not a Mary-Sue for any of you scared of that) and I like… stuff!"

The class sweat dropped before looked expectantly at her companion, "Hn, Saabaku no Gaara,"

"Is he related to you Temari?" whispered Tenten.

"I don't think so…" replied the golden-haired female as Akina and Gaara sat down next to each other at the back of the room.

"Hey you two, wait!"

"Hm?" Akina whirled around to face Sasuke.

"Don't lie, you're that girl and guy from last night, aren't you?" asked Sasuke panting.

"He's right," stated Shikamaru who was calmly walking over, "I've seen the faces of the others enough to tell that Temari and I were not the only ones with the same dream."

"As said before, they have too many ears. We shall tell you in due time," Gaara responded calmly as Akina stared in a random direction.

"You still haven't told us anything!" exclaimed Sasuke who was beginning to become frustrated.

"I know I haven't because that's the point!" Akina as she broke off her gaze, waved and skipped off with Gaara in tow.

The next day, Sakura entered the school to see one of her classmates, Shino walking up to her.

"Hn," he muttered as he bumped into her.

The expressionless boy then walked off to bump into Tenten. After Shino disappeared from sight, she noticed that something had been placed into her hand.

'Did he… I didn't even feel it,' she thought as she discovered a small pendant cross in the palm of her hand. Sakura let the chain loose allowing the cross to dangle in the air. It was a golden cross with a pink jewel in the middle. Her eyes followed the golden chain to see a hook on the end of it.

"Hey Sakura," said Tenten, startling Sakura. In Tenten's hand was a pendant similar to Sakura's but instead of the pink jewel, Tenten's had a light caramel colour.

As more of the gang began to enter the school grounds, Sakura discovered that every one of her friends had a pendant with different coloured jewels in them. Hinata's was a soft violet, Naruto's was a bright orange, Shikamaru's was a dark green, Temari's was dark purple, Neji's was a pearl white while Sasuke's was a dark blue.

"Sh-should we p-p-put th-them on?" questioned Hinata while the others looked at the pendants uncertainly.

"I would think before doing so," stated Shikamaru, "it was that troublesome Shino guy who gave it to us after all…"

Temari took a deep breath and closed her eyes before putting the pendant on her wrist expecting the worst. When she opened her eyes, she realized that nothing had happened and there was the pendant, innocently dangling on her wrist. The other put their pendants on their wrists as well and walked to class.

The gang entered the class to learn that Akina and Gaara had not arrived to school.

"W-where are A-Akina-chan and G-Gaara-san?" stuttered Hinata while Sakura stalked over to Shino's desk.

"Alright Shino," hissed Sakura, "Why did you give us these bracelets?"

"What bracelets?" asked Shino in a monotone voice.

Surprised, Sakura looked at her wrist to see nothing.

"What!" she exclaimed, "My bracelet's gone!"

The rest of the gang looked over at her to see that her bracelet really was gone. In fact, everyone in the gang's bracelet had suddenly disappeared.

"Look at your wrist," muttered Shino who looked positively bored.

Sakura looked at her wrist to see that there was what looked like a small tattoo of a cross with a pink object in the middle.

"The jewel has become merged with your body," stated Shino.

He was the last thing that she saw before her world went black.

**HI! Tell me what you think! I redid the this chappy cuz I was annoyed with it… oh well! JUST GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON HOW TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER AND I'LL TO DO IT! But I will refuse to jump off a cliff and die a slow and painful death… Don't ask what goes on in my messed up head… ANYWHO! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I was going to say something but forgot… ok so here it is… the second chappy! I'll call it something… eventually… SOMEONE PLZ HELP ME THINK OF A GOOD NAME FOR THE ORGANIZATION! Preferably something that has to do with vampire slaying… I'm not very creative… so ya… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto… or there would be pretty rainbows and ponies all the time! Yay!**

**On the last chapter:**

_Sakura looked at her wrist to see that there was what looked like a small tattoo of a cross with a pink object in the middle._

"_The jewel has become merged with your body," stated Shino._

_He was the last thing that she saw before her world went black._

**Chapter 2, **

"Ugh, what happened?" asked a familiar pink-haired female as she opened her eyes to see…

"NARUTO GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed before pushing the azure eyed boy as far away from her as she could, "Where are we?"

"A room," answered Neji while without moving.

It was a dark room with only a small window for light. In the moonlight, it could be seen that Hinata, Tenten and Shikamaru (IDP: YA RIGHT! He probably woke up and fell asleep!!!) were still unconscious. Naruto was leaning over Hinata like was to Sakura(IDP: who bets she'll faint when she wakes up cuz Naruto's close to her?!!). Temari lightly prodding Shikamaru while Neji was leaned up against a wall with eyes never wavering from Tenten's slumbering form. The only one missing from the grim group was…

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Um," began Temari before she looked at the other as if asking them something, "he's… he's in… a place…" she finished lamely.

It was at this point that realization dawned upon Sakura. Sasuke…

"He's been taken hasn't he?" she asked dreading the answer as she looked to the floor allowing my bangs to cover my now dull eyes.

"Yeah," answered Naruto grimly.

"Mmrph," I looked up to see Tenten getting up. Suddenly, she toppled to the ground… before being caught by Neji. "My leg," she groaned, "something's wrong."

Her leg and was twisted in a strange angle, sort of like someone had grabbed her leg and twisted like they were wringing a towel. Taking one look at it, Sakura, almost in a trance, fell to her knees in front of Tenten. With hands outstretched, a bright green glow wavered from them. Then, slowly before Tenten, Neji and Temari's very eyes, Tenten's leg began turning back to its original position.

There was a slight pressure on her leg but the pain was obviously reduced. The glow suddenly disappeared when Temari made an audible gasp, snapping Sakura from her trance.

"What happened?" the emerald eyed girl questioned, "I felt as though I was floating but something was pulling me down by the wrists."

She turned her view to Tenten's leg causing realization to dawn upon her.

"Did I," her voice wavered a bit, "Did I do… that?"

BANG

The door crashed open causing light the stream in.

"WTH!!!!!!!!" screamed a familiar feminine voice, "what are they doing here?!!"

From the light stepped… Akina in ninja clothes… (IDP: will someone take pity on me and tell me what their called? My vocabulary sucks…)

"Would someone please explain to me what it is exactly, which makes understanding the simple order of 'WE WILL NOT BE BRINGING THEM INTO THIS' SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!!!"

With eyes blazing, she turned to the small assembled group behind her. There was a tall blonde girl behind her, looking both distressed and embarrassed. Gaara stood unmoving but his eyes were staring at Temari. Beside him was Shino, with dark sunglasses on his expressionless face and a coconut-colour haired boy with streaks of red on his face. Behind them was a large boy munching on chips and a dark bowl haired boy with a lean figure.

For a moment, there was no sound except for the crunching sound of chips. The others (IDP: not Gaara or Shino… cuz they were too 'cool' coughemotionlessbumscough) looked at each other.

"You wouldn't have done it," answered Gaara simply.

Akina flushed in anger once more before staring down at the ground.

"Mission report is as followed," began Shino in a monotone voice, "I bumped into each of the targets as planned, giving them each the pendant they should have received. Ino, Choji, Kiba and Lee then evacuated any possible witnesses from the classroom before waiting in it, posing as bystanders. I entered the class and waited for the targets to arrive. They all entered together as usual. Haruno sat in front of me and asked me of the pendants. I strategically replied her without truly answering her question. She noticed her missing bracelet and alerted her fellow targets of their own missing bracelets. We saw the perfect opportunity to act so I quickly diverted their attentions to the tattoo the pendant had left and attacked."

"How was Gaara in the plan?" asked Akina through gritted teeth.

"I was to divert your attention from the scheme," answered a monotone Gaara.

There was a long silence where Akina stared at Gaara before storming out of the room.

Those still assembled there began to leave until the only ones left were the tall blonde and bowl-cut haired boy.

"Hi everyone, I'm Ino" introduced the blonde, "and my friend here is…"

"I AM THE FOREVER YOUTHFUL… LEE!!!!!!" yelled the boy with his hands on his hips and face pointed to the ceiling. There was a strange waves-crashing-into-shore-at-the-ocean sound as well. As he stepped down from a large sculpture of a wave, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Temari and Naruto had a clear look of the radio playing the ocean sounds behind him. Hinata had woken up from the noise and was staring at the strange male.

"You're scaring them Lee," scoffed Ino. She walked deeper into the room glancing at captives, "so there are eight of you…"

"Um… Ino-san," mumbled Sakura, "you wouldn't happen to know where…"

"That cute Sasuke guy is?! I don't know **where **he is but I know that he was so HAWT!!!!" she then satisfied herself with a long list of things that she liked about him from the one second she had seen him before being shoved aside by Lee.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he screamed at the pink-haired girl, "you so youthful! Your youthful face caught my eyes to moment I entered the room. You are the fire of my soul! The queen of my youthful kingdom! May your youthful fire always burn! I shall never give up on you! My fire of eternal love for you shall never go out!"

"What's with people here and rambling?" whispered Tenten.

"Because of my love for you, I will take you to your friend! Although I am sad you did not ask for me instead!"

"You know where Sasuke-kun is?" asked Sakura looking hopeful.

"Of course I do my youthful love! Oh how your youthfulness shines brightly!"

"She's his love after he's only met her for about two minutes?" whispered Tenten, becoming more amused at the second.

While all this lovely chaos was happening, Ino walked over to the sleeping Shikamaru and gave him a good kick.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!!!!"

Temari instantly turned to see the girl screaming at the lazy genius. Sweat dropping, she decided to watch the scene from afar, where the loud blonde would not be able to cause any harm to her.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU NEVER ASK FOR ME MY YOUTHFUL LOVE!" guess who…

Lee was bringing the group to where Sasuke was while screaming out his devotion towards Sakura and his 'jealousy' over the fact that she kept asking about him. All the while, not noticing the weird looks he was getting from the people walking in the opposite direction in the hallway and the fact that his 'youthful' Sakura and company were slowly backing away from him.

They all stopped in front of a large wooden door. Lee knocked twice before opening them and motioning for the others to enter.

Behind the door was well flourished room. There was a small area with couches and a bookshelf. There were maps and paintings lining the walls and sculptures at nearly every area they could be put without seeming out of place or awkward. In the middle of the room stood a mahogany desk with various objects on it.

"What do you want?" asked the blonde woman behind the desk as she looked up.

"My youthful cherry blossom would like to see her friend, Tsunade-sama!" said Lee (IDP: ok so it was actually more of a scream but I'm running out different of loud words)

"You want to see Sasuke?" asked Tsunade as she motioned for her dark-haired assistant forwards. They debated for a moment before reaching a decision.

"Shizune," Tsunade began, "bring them to the interview hall."

Sakura, Shizune, Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Temari, Lee and Ino entered a long hallway with many different shaped doors. Behind them, were shouts, screeches and sounds of banging. They all halted in front a metal door at the right of the long hallway.

"One person at a time please," stated Shizune. All the teenagers looked at Sakura, non-verbally telling her their decision.

Sakura stepped into a small room before the metal door slammed shut behind her causing it to become pitch black.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked hoping for a reply of some sort. A muffled grunt came from the left of her as lights suddenly turned on.

"SASUKE!!" the horrified jade eyed girl screamed. There in front of her sat Sasuke, on the ground. He looked badly beaten up and had cuts all over his body. Her eyes began to water as she stared at him. Dropping to her knees, she held out her hands and faced her palms towards him. She remembered she had somehow healed Tenten. If only she could do it now… if only she could…

Outside of the room stood a group of people all of which were completely oblivious of the bloody male behind the door.

"I want ramen" Naruto complained as his stomach gave off a remarkable grumble. Hinata blushed at his childish antics and pushed her fingers together.

Neji was telling an annoyed Tenten of how if anything happened, she should run behind him and he would protect her. In response, she told him she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

Shikamaru was about the doze off again until Ino kicked him in the shins. Temari, as she had before watched from a distance, couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

A remarkable emerald glow suddenly seeped out from doorframe. Shizune ran to the door and yanked it open with all might.

Behind it was an unconscious Sakura in the lap of a bloody Sasuke. Shizuen walked up to the pair and noticed that Sasuke had no wounds.

'Could she have?' Shizune wondered in awe.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked a familiar pink-haired female as she opened her eyes to see a white room with her friends gathered around her. Her friends…

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering the stoic male she had seen close to death, "what happened! Where is he?"

"He's fine," answered a voice at the room's doorway, "Lee, Ino, report to meeting room immediately." As they two nodded and disappeared.

Akina walked up to Sakura's side, "I've just been to see him, he's not actually that bad, just a problem of getting him out of those bloody clothes and washing him… I mean all the nurses wanted to do it but they had a weird look in their eyes and all the guys are kinda queasy over the fact that they would have to strip a male, bathe him and clothe him," she said after receiving non-believing stares about it being hard to find someone to bathe Sasuke.

"Well, that's all I really came here to say," said Akina as she got up from her short visit, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a team to yell at."

On her way out, she bumped into Gaara. He walked in and stood at the doorway looking slightly (IDP: VERY SLIGHTLY!) guilty.

"She doesn't approve of the organization's way to do things," everyone looked at him, "not many of us do… the work they do is for the better but the methods can be challenged. They were the ones who attacked Sasuke, because they needed to see if you could actually heal him. The organization needs more good medics. The only good ones are Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san."

Sakura looked down with clenched fists, "What if I say that I'm not going to join? What if I refuse?"

"You can't" he stated blankly, "that's why Akina didn't want to bring any of you here… once you come, you can't leave…"

"…What?" the room had gone into a deathly silence.

"Once you know about the organization and the vampires, you cannot leave. You cannot leave the organization because it is feared that you will tell the vampires of us. The heads would rather have you dead…"

Hinata trembled and whimpered slightly before Naruto pulled her into a light hug. Temari stared at the ground trying to find someway to bend the rule. Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head to tell her that there was no way. Tenten backed into Neji who for once had let his stoic mask off and looked genuinely horrified. Sakura merely sat on the bed and absorbed all the words she had been told.

Gaara got up and moved to leave, "your training commences once you are all fit to do so." With that he left.

"WAIT A SECOND!" screamed Naruto as he suddenly realized something, "what if this place doesn't have ramen?!!!!"

**Alrighty, there you have it. I kinda put in some humour… so ya… anywho REVIEW! And hope you liked it! Sigh… its 1 am and im dying… I have this tendency to stay up really late when I write fics… but if I don't then my train of though will die! (not that it hasn't already) BYE!**


End file.
